


teal and white

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: hajime comes home to a scantily clad tooru and just can't help himself.





	teal and white

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **kamekiryu said:** Hello !! I hope you don't mind me asking again but I was wondering if you could do a another nsfw prompt where tooru is wearing hajime sweater that has his last name on his back which leads to some steamy response to his precious iwa chan.  
> 

As Hajime opened the door, he was immediately greeted by a whoosh of blessedly cold air. He sighed contently, revelling in the coolness that poured from inside his and Tooru’s air conditioned apartment. It had been _so hot_ and the walk home from work had seemed like ages in the almost excruciating heat. 

Hajime stepped through the door and toed his shoes off, looking around for the other inhabitant of the house. He poked his head into the living room but saw the chestnut haired setter was nowhere to be found. Instead, he moved to the kitchen where the figure that was his boyfriend was standing, his back towards him as he stood in front of the stove. Hajime was a little surprised to see Tooru cooking as it was usually Hajime who handled that task, but what really surprised him the most was how Tooru was dressed.

Tooru was wearing what looked to be a teal sweatshirt that he recognized to be his from high school, both from the color and the fact that it read ‘Iwaizumi’ on the back. Underneath that, Tooru wore a pair of far too short white shorts, giving Hajime a perfect view of Tooru’s ass. Hajime bit his lips but managed to control himself long enough to make his presence known. 

“You’re cooking?” He asked, stepping further into the kitchen. Tooru jumped and turned, a smile instantly breaking onto his face.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru cried, padding over quickly to the man on the other side of the kitchen.

Hajime scoffed, “Iwa-chan? You haven’t called me that since high school,” he observed, quirking a brow. Tooru giggled.

“Well, considering this sweatshirt that I found, I figured it’d be fitting, don’t you think?” He crooned, curling his hands around Hajime’s neck.

“I guess,” he paused and looked at the sweatshirt that read ‘Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club’ in white lettering on the front. He hadn’t seen it in ages, figuring it had gotten lost during one of the moves he made after high school. “Where’d you even find this thing? I was sure that it was long gone,” he asked, touching the fabric lightly. Tooru smiled and puffed his chest up as if he was showing it off.

“I found it in the back of the closet underneath some old clothes, I found mine too, but I liked yours better,” he practically purred, stepping closer to the stockier of the two, “I think it looks pretty good on me, don’t you?” He asked, peering down at the slightly shorter figure. 

Hajime hummed, his hands sliding around Tooru’s waist, “I suppose, but I think I like these,” his hands moved down to cup at Tooru’s scantily clad ass, “better.” Tooru gasped and immediately tensed up in Hajime’s arms, a hot blush springing to his cheeks.

“Hajime!” He squealed, hitting Hajime lightly on the chest.

“Aw, what happened to ‘Iwa-chan’?” He asked, smirking. 

Tooru huffed and half-pushed, half-wiggled out of Hajime’s grip, “let go of me, you big brute, dinner is gonna burn,” he snapped, though his quip lacked any true malice, if anything, mischief still lingered within Tooru’s amber eyes.

Once the pair had eaten the dinner Tooru had prepared, Hajime found himself watching his gorgeous boyfriend cleaning the dishes. He leaned against the doorframe and bit his lip as his eyes trailed down to Tooru’s still almost exposed ass. Without thinking, Hajime detached himself from the frame and padded over to his boyfriend, pressing his hips against Tooru’s and resting his arms around Tooru’s waist. Tooru jumped and turned his head to look back at Hajime, still buried wrist deep in dishwater.

“Whatcha doin, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, his eyes twinkling playfully. Hajime made a soft sound and pressed his nose into Tooru’s shoulder, his hands traveling down further, fingertips ghosting over the waistband of Tooru’s shorts.

“You know, something tells me you’re not wearing these because it’s hot,” he murmured, letting his fingers tangle in the drawstrings. Tooru shivered beneath him and bit his lip.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that, Iwa-chan?” He crooned, shifting his hips forwards so that Hajime’s fingers would brush against them again.

“Just a hunch,” he hummed, his hand returning to Tooru’s lower waist before sliding down past the waistband of the white shorts. He couldn’t help but smirk when he was met with a completely bare Tooru underneath the skimpy fabric. “No underwear, hm?” He tsked, “what a naughty boy, you are.”

Tooru let out a little whine as Hajime’s hand brushed against his quickly hardening length, his head falling back to the crook of the shorter man’s shoulders. He rolled his hips into Hajime’s now stroking hand, a few whimpering moans leaving his lips. At a particularly hard stroke, Tooru bucked his hips, causing a little bit of water to sploosh out of the sink from his hands jerking along with the rest of his body. Hajime chuckled darkly behind him and continued to stroke at an easier pace.

“I...Iwa-chan...wait...lemme…” he panted, pulling his hands from the sink. He reached for the towel but jerked again as Hajime gave another rough tug on his now pulsing erection. “A-ah!” He gasped, turning his head to glare at the man whose hand was continuing to tease and stroke him. “Do you mind? I’m trying to dry my hands, unless you want soapy dishwater hands all over you.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “you’re such a baby, but fine,” he stilled his hand and allowed for Tooru to dry off his hands and set the towel down. Once he had done so, before he could even say another word, Hajime quickly began to stroke and squeeze at his length again, earning a loud moan from the taller man and causing his knees to nearly buckle. 

Hajime let Tooru lean against him as he continued to jerk the leaner man off, earning high pitched, whining moans with each hard stroke. Soon enough, he could feel Tooru tensing up beneath him, orgasm clearly threatening to tear through him. Hajime considered stopping for a moment but decided against it, now growing determined to see just how much of a mess he could make out of his boyfriend. 

Tooru let go with a cry, white splatters of cum splashing against Tooru’s equally white shorts. The brunette slumped against him, panting. He let Tooru regain his breath before drawing his hand out of his boyfriend’s shorts, turning him around quick so he could press his lips hard against Tooru’s. Tooru returned the kiss hotly, opening up immediately so that Hajime could push his tongue inside. When they broke away, Tooru was once again panting but this time Hajime was panting along with him. Hajime felt his dick twitch in his pants and smirked at the still flustered, still clearly horny Tooru.

“On your knees,” Hajime ordered, stepping away so Tooru could do what he was told.

As Tooru dropped down to his knees, Hajime could see him shiver and bite his lip in anticipation. Hajime knew how Tooru loved to be bossed around, ironic, considering his rather bossy attitude. Still, Hajime was more than glad to comply, especially if it made Tooru feel good.

Once Tooru had fully kneeled onto the ground, he began to make quick work of Hajime’s pants, not having to be told what it was his boyfriend desired. Tooru’s hands were nimble as he pulled down Hajime’s pants and then underwear, allowing for Hajime’s arousal to spring free. Tooru bit his lip and peered up at Hajime who was staring down at Tooru expectantly. 

It only took a moment for Tooru to comply to Hajime’s silent order and before Hajime had time to take another breath, Tooru had opened up his mouth and wrapped it around Hajime’s aching length. Hajime threw his head back and let out a loud moan, the feeling of Tooru’s hot mouth around his cock almost too much to bear. Hajime barely managed to hang on by a thread as Tooru bobbed his head up and down along the limb, his tongue darting out and swirling around in the most sinful of ways.

“Fuck...Tooru…” Hajime cursed, curling his hands into Tooru’s hair so he can grip at the strands tightly. Tooru hummed around Hajime, opening up a little further so he can push himself down more. When Hajime felt himself just barely brush the back of Tooru’s throat, he bucked, forcing his length the rest of the way into Tooru’s mouth and now throat.

Tooru’s eyes widened for a second but he took it quickly and easily; this was far from the first time he had done this and by this point, he had learned how to control his gag reflex. He curled a hand around Hajime’s lower hip, moving in time with his thrusts and rolling hips. He moaned at the feeling of Hajime’s cock sliding in and out of his throat and mouth, his hand slipping down to palm at his erection which was quickly growing again.

When Hajime felt the brinks of orgasm curl around him, he quickly pulled away and out of Tooru’s mouth, leaving the leaner man kneeling there with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes staring up at Hajime expectantly. There was a little line of drool that dripped down from the corner of Tooru’s mouth and Hajime just couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Tooru up by the shoulders and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth relentlessly. 

As they kissed, Hajime reached for the drawer of miscellaneous junk they kept, which included lube. At this point in living together, they had learned to keep lube in every room of the house cause who knows when the moment was right, and while the kitchen wasn’t a common spot, they still kept a bottle there just in case.

Hajime wasted no time in lubing up his fingers, pulling off Tooru’s tiny white shorts and pressing one into Tooru, a gasping whine escaping from Tooru’s lips and into Hajime’s mouth. Tooru ground his hips against the single digit, seeking out more and more with each little thrust of Hajime’s finger. Soon enough, Hajime pushed another finger into Tooru and began to scissor the two, opening up the brunette quickly but thoroughly. Tooru broke away from Hajime’s lips now and panted hotly against Hajime’s neck, his fingers trembling as they curled around the stockier man’s shoulders.

Once Hajime had deemed Tooru ready enough and Tooru was practically begging for Hajime to fill him up, Hajime removed his fingers and once again, turned his boyfriend around so his hands were gripping the counter. Tooru bent slightly at the waist, spreading his legs so Hajime had better access and he was sturdier. A shiver crawled its way down Tooru’s spine as Hajime pressed the head of his cock to Tooru’s aching hole and slowly pushed inside. Tooru immediately threw his head back at the feeling of being filled, a loud moan breaking free from his lungs. Hajime waited for Tooru to adjust but knew that he wouldn’t need long, so within just a few moments of pushing in, Hajime pulled out and pushed back in, hard. 

Tooru let out a broken, gasping, half-scream when Hajime thrusted into him forcefully, sparks of pleasure exploding and rushing through his veins relentlessly. His head curled forwards now and his arms trembled with the effort to keep himself steady while Hajime fucked into him hard and quickly. Hajime gripped Tooru’s hips firmly, pressing fingertip shaped bruises into the soft skin there. His own shoulders hunched forwards with each rough thrust, drawing out moans, whimpers and whines from both himself and Tooru.

Tooru jerked forwards and cried out loud when Hajime struck directly into his prostate, pleasure immediately assaulting his nerves in an almost intoxicating way. Hajime caught onto what had just happened and continued to drive right into the spot that was driving Tooru absolutely mad. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, Iwa-chan...Hajime!” Tooru chanted, his head falling back with one of his eyes sliding half closed as pleasure ripped through him. Hajime stared at Tooru’s lust filled face, taking in the pretty picture that his boyfriend made. 

When Tooru broke and gave way to orgasm, he screamed Hajime’s name loud enough to feel as though the walls of the apartment were rattling. His legs trembled and his fingers curled tight against the glossy counter, seed erupting from his cock and splattering onto the floor and even on the cabinets a bit. 

Hajime grunted out Tooru’s name as he felt his own climax exploding throughout him, filling Tooru with his own hot liquid. He shuddered and curled over Tooru’s back, pressing his face into the fabric of his teal sweatshirt. 

After swallowing a few breaths, Hajime pulled out and gently tugged Tooru off of the counter and into his arms. Tooru rested his head against Hajime’s shoulders and kissed gently at his neck, a smile coming across his lips. 

“Mmh, we made a mess,” Tooru observed, his eyes flicking to the cum splatter on the floor.

“No, you made a mess,” Hajime gruffed.

“Well I wouldn’t have made it if it weren’t for you!” Tooru huffed, puffing his cheeks out in a mock pout.

Hajime quirked a brow, “well, it’s your mess, so you clean it up.”

“No!” Tooru cried, “you clean it!”

“No.”

Tooru huffed and crossed his arms, “mean, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime rolled his eyes at the phrase he hadn’t heard Tooru whine since their third year in high school. He sighed and grabbed a damp towel, knowing full well that it’d be easier to clean the mess instead of argue with his primadonna of a boyfriend. 

Once Hajime had cleaned the mess, Tooru immediately grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling his cheek gently. “I want a bath,” he demanded, still nuzzling up against Hajime’s neck.

“Okay.”

“And I want you to come with me.”

Hajime smiled a bit and nodded, “okay,” he agreed, bending down and sweeping Tooru into his arms. Sure, Tooru was taller than him, but Hajime was far from weak and Tooru was considerably leaner than he was. 

As he was scooped into Hajime’s arms, Tooru let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing Hajime’s cheek again. “Iwa-chan’s too good to me,” he murmured, wiggling into Hajime’s grip a little bit more.

“Tell me about it.”

Tooru let out a whine, “mean!” He cried again, slapping his hand against Hajime’s chest. Hajime grunted but let out a gruff little laugh, pressing a kiss to Tooru’s jaw. Tooru giggled and rested his head against Hajime’s shoulder as he was carried into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> shit boiiiiii this turned out super good and was really fun to write. the dialogue for this couple is so good and fun to write omg??
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
